


We'll do it again and again

by rabiddog



Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Beta kindaichi yuutarou, Gen, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Kunimi Akira, Omega Verse, Pack Dynamics, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26902963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: "I'm sorry." Iwaizumi murmured, letting out a small huff before pulling away. "I'm so sorry, Kageyama. I wish you the best of luck, and I'm sorry."Kageyama was alone. He was alone, deserted, with no given future pack, no friends, no packmates. Kageyama had been abandoned.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira
Series: Whumptober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956667
Comments: 46
Kudos: 580





	We'll do it again and again

Ever since he was just a young pup and barely even knew about pack dynamics and his chosen role in the world, Kageyama had been ever-so excited about heading into middle school. It was the starting ground for every new wolf and a place to get an authentic feel for how a pack would work, and even who your future packmates might be like. 

Most strong packs started with their members being chosen in middle school. The whole situation was a pretty nerve-wracking process, but Kageyama was confident in his connection with his peers, especially the volleyball team boys. 

While packs could be formed out of just classmates, with the third-year alpha's participating in a choosing ceremony to pick which of the first years they wanted following them to their destined high schools. However, it was somewhat different for sports teams as they usually chose to stick together and just form a strong pack out of everyone. (Of course, there was still a sacred choosing ceremony, as it was tradition, but there was never usually anyone left out). 

Being left out, being deemed as 'unwanted,' and having to wait till high school to try and be invited into a new pack, was Kageyama's biggest fear, if he was honest. If you were left rejected and unclaimed during middle school, then you were forced to wait till high school to join a pack, and that was only if you were liked enough. Kageyama didn't think he'd be able to deal if that happened. 

Luckily, however, he was almost 100% sure that he'd be alright. It was incredibly rare not to get picked, and he got on well with his senpai's, especially Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi had been such an inspiration to Kageyama throughout his first year and throughout his time at Kitagawa Daiichi with him. The older alpha was an incredible force to be reckoned with, both on and off the match, with his insane talent and tall, strong stature; nobody really bothered with the spiky-haired teen. 

Kageyama had immediately felt drawn to Iwaizumi and followed him around whenever possible, thus earning him the nickname of 'little lamb' from both Iwaizumi and some of the other third and second years. While it made Tobio blush from embarrassment, it only made a particular other alpha blush from anger. 

_Oikawa Tooru,_ a name that, admittedly, made Kageyama shudder a little when he heard it. It wasn't like he was totally, drop-dead afraid of the alpha, or anything like that; Oikawa just tended to be a little hostile towards the younger omega, on more occasions than only one. 

It was no new and rare discovery that Oikawa held a little more than a simple dislike for Kageyama (with the whole volleyball team being aware). Still, it didn't stop the raven-head from looking up to the older setter with starry eyes and a dropped jaw. Kageyama could quite easily look past the rocky relationship if he got to observe the mesmerizing way that Oikawa played. 

While, of course, Kageyama did look up towards Iwaizumi a lot, it was Oikawa who was the one that he truly needed to focus on, mostly since Tobio himself wanted to be a setter too. 

Kageyama aspired to be a world-famous volleyball player one day, a setter for a famous team, maybe even make it onto the Japanese National Volleyball team and head to the Olympics as soon as humanly possible. That was Tobio's primary goal, one that Oikawa had expressed he wasn't thrilled with, which was why the young omega held some fear for their choosing day. 

Like mentioned before, Kageyama wasn't exactly Oikawa's favorite person, and he had made that abundantly clear. He was definitely going to be against accepting Kageyama into their pack when it came down to it. Still, Tobio could only hope that Iwaizumi would disagree with his rather one-sided decision. 

Kageyama didn't even know why the older setter didn't like him. It wasn't like they'd fought before, or anything of that nature; there had just been a sudden change in the brunette alpha's personality and feelings towards Tobio halfway through his time in his first year. 

Kageyama was a genius player, through and through, and Oikawa didn't seem to like that _at all._

It was okay, though! Kageyama completely understood that people might get jealous of his talent (and he said that in the least egotistical way possible). He just... he understood. And Oikawa couldn't possibly just reject him just for having natural talent, right? 

Kageyama let out a sigh, turning over on his bed as he shook away the thought. The choosing ceremony was tomorrow morning, with the whole volleyball team having to meet in their gym to play it out. It was just Kageyama's nerves making him think such horrible things, that was all. There was no way he'd be rejected tomorrow. 

Drawing the covers closer towards his chest, the raven-head finally let his eyes slip shut. He'd been awake far too long, far past his chosen bedtime, and if Tobio didn't get some sleep soon, he would be much too exhausted the next morning. 

Without another harrowing thought, Kageyama finally allowed some much-needed sleep to envelop him like a blanket of reassuring warmth.

* * *

"Good morning, Iwaizumi-san." Kageyama greeted, a hot flush spreading over his cheeks as he stepped a little closer towards the tall alpha. A small, soft hand reached out, gently gripping onto the edge of Hajime's coat – not a new motion, a more familiar one if that. 

Iwaizumi smiled, a brief flash of guilt flickering in his eyes like bolts of sharp lightning, before being hastily hidden by warm fondness. "Ah, good morning, Kageyama. Are you excited about the choosing ceremony?" 

Kageyama thought on it for a moment. He was excited, yes, but he was also nervous. But that was normal, right? Every young pup would be nervous during their first choosing ceremony, especially seeing no total guarantee that you would be accepted into a pack and allowed to follow the third-year to their respective high schools. 

"I think so." He finally answered, glancing around the sports hall for a moment. 

Kageyama could see Kindaichi, a beta, and Kunimi, a fellow omega, conversing towards the corner of the hall. Kunimi wasn't the most sociable person in the world, so Tobio could understand why they were over there. Maybe he'd go and talk to them after. He wondered if they were as nervous as he was? They didn't look it, but you should never judge a book by its cover (or something like that). 

Tobio shifted his gaze over slightly, expecting to see another first year, or perhaps even a second year, but he was instead met with the steely gaze of one Oikawa Tooru. Kageyama couldn't help but to gulp, even more so when the older setter began heading over towards himself and Iwaizumi. 

"Ah, Iwaizumi-san, I think I'm going to go and talk to Kindaichi and Kunimi. I'll see you later?" The omega offered, scrambling away towards his friends just as Oikawa made it to them. Kageyama pretended like he hadn't noticed the nasty expression shot at him as he finally made it to the other two first years, still huddled in the corner and conversing quietly between each other. 

"Hi. Are you excited?" Kageyama asked curiously, practically barging into the conversation they'd been having together. 

Kindaichi gave a surprised yelp, his eyebrows rising as he whipped around to regard Kageyama. Kunimi just offered him a flat look and a blank stare. 

"So?" Kageyama's brows raised too, similar to Kindaichi's, and he rocked back on his heels. He wanted to know what his friends thought about the whole ordeal. Whether they were nervous about the results or if they were confident about being picked out by their third-year alpha's. 

Kindaichi shrugged. "I don't know. I guess? It's just an old-fashioned ceremony, isn't it? I don't know why it matters that much." 

Kunimi hummed a little as he agreed with the spiky-haired beta. "I'm not too bothered about the whole thing, Tobio." 

Kageyama disagreed a lot with the both of them. How they couldn't even feel a slight hint of excitement at the idea of being chosen into a new, strong pack baffled him, but he wasn't about to start an argument with them over it. He knew that everyone had their own feelings about different situations, and he respected that greatly. Kageyama wasn't one to argue too often, unless about serious topics. 

"Understandable." He smiled, "I'm actually a little nervous-" 

Kageyama's words were quickly and sharply cut off by their coaches' voice ringing out through the sports hall. 

"First years, pillows have been lain out for you to kneel on, please line up where marked. Third years, give them a moment; you have had lessons about this. Just try to have patience, alright? No need to rush." 

A murmur of hushed agreement ran through the hall, and Kageyama felt his heart rate spiking upwards. He was nervous, more nervous than he'd ever felt in his life. This was a huge moment for him, and would significantly shape him as a person and (hopefully) future volleyball player. He just hoped that the outcome of today would be good. 

"Come on," Kindaichi mumbled to him, gripping Kageyama's hand and – a little forcefully – dragging him off towards three available pillows lain out in a row with others. There weren't too many first years this time, just Tobio, Yutaro, Akira, and then a few others, which lessened the chance of not being picked, thankfully. 

Kageyama let out a soft breath as his knees hit down against a comfortable floor, his eyes slipping shut, and his head immediately bowed. The position was one that had been drilled into his mind from a young age, and he knew completely what to do during this particular ceremony. (Other things, like mating ceremonies, he wouldn't learn about till he was older, for obvious reasons). 

Tobio had gotten into the perfect position, his posture straight and as formal as he could be, and his hands were gently resting in his lap. All he had to do now was wait for one of the Alphas to come and gently rest a hand on his shoulder – an action signifying that he'd been chosen for a future pack. 

Kageyama waited with bated breath, a slight smile on his lips. 

The minutes ticked on, his smile wavering slightly. He could hear footsteps, soft murmuring, slight sniffles, but nothing too close to him. 

A few more minutes passed, Kindaichi and Kunimi were both gone, and the murmurs had disappeared in an almost silent hush. Kageyama wasn't sure if there was even anyone left in the sports hall but him, anymore. 

A slight hitch in Tobio's breath and then familiar footsteps were heading over towards him; slow, but determined. 

Kageyama waited, and waited for a heavy weight to rest on his shoulder, but there was nothing, just a slight sigh. What was going on? Why weren't they doing anything? Had something happened? Was Kageyama not in the right position? Was his head not bowed far down enough? But Tobio was sure that he was perfect; he'd been practicing the pose since he was just a young pup. It had to be right! 

A familiar hand pressed down on top of his head, pressing down into Kageyama's dark locks. "I'm sorry." Iwaizumi murmured, letting out a small huff before pulling away. "I'm so sorry, Kageyama. I wish you the best of luck, and I'm sorry." 

Iwaizumi's footsteps drifted off, and the sound of a door closing behind him was the last thing Kageyama heard before breaking down. 

He was alone. He was alone, abandoned, with no given future pack, no friends, no packmates. He'd been rejected and forced to live out the rest of middle school, knowing that his friends were content in their position and ready to be immediately accepted into a pack when they left for high school. Where had Kageyama gone wrong? Was there something that he could have done? 

Kageyama would have done anything to make them accept him. Had he perhaps been too clingy towards Iwaizumi? Too desperate for Oikawa's undivided attention? Had his friends admitted that they had never really liked him? What was wrong with Kageyama?

* * *

The young setter didn't know how long he'd been left, kneeling there, but his coach's voice was shaking him from his shocked stupor with an exceptionally loud volume. 

"Kageyama! Kageyama- come on, kid, let's get you up." The older man sighed, gently helping Tobio to his feet with a little difficulty, especially seeing as the setter's legs felt like complete jelly, and his mind was mush. 

Kageyama sniffled, latching onto his coach's arm to hold him up and keep him steady as he tried to regain his footing. Tobio was absolutely devastated, crushed beyond belief, but he refused to start bawling in front of his coach (he'd save that for when he was home). 

"Look," His coach sighed, gently planting his hands on Kageyama's shoulders, (Tobio almost flinched at what should've been familiar feel). "I should currently be asking you to leave the volleyball team and focus on something else, but I'm not going to, alright? So, wipe that worried look off of your face." 

Kageyama offered a watery chuckle. If he didn't have volleyball either, what else would be left for him? 

"Of course, it's going to be hard for you, with the rest of your teammates being in the same pack and having the same links, now, but you've just got to push through. You're a genius, and pack or no pack, you're going to be big one day." 

Tobio, despite how he was truly feeling at that moment, was unable to stop the small smile from tugging at his lips. His coach was right. Kageyama was brilliant, and he certainly didn't need a pack holding him back from achieving greatness. He could quite easily do it by himself. With or without Oikawa, Kageyama would be the greatest setter known to man. 

"Yes, coach." He nodded, his gaze full of determination. 

Kageyama could do this. Despite being abandoned, thrown to the side like a piece of trash, he knew he could do this. He didn't need alphas or packmates. Tobio had himself and himself alone. 

Kageyama just wouldn't give up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm Rabid, send me prompts or questions here: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
